1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to degaussing coils or degaussers designed to be fitted into cathode-ray tubes for color television. The degaussing coil is constituted by a winding of enamelled electrical wire shielded by a heat-sealed insulator sheath. This wire is fastened to the glass fixtures of the mask picture tube and it is connected to the electrical circuit of the television set by a pair of conductors that end in a bipolar connector. The conductors are electrically connected to the two ends of the winding in a region that is not covered by the insulator sheath. This uncovered region is then confined in an insulating envelope that ensures the electrical shielding and the mechanical strength of the connected parts. The envelope can be formed by taping or by two shells of synthetic organic resin forming an interconnection case.
2. Discussion of the Background
Coils manufactured according to taping techniques or by the positioning of a case require equipment whose difficulty of handling entail considerable extra costs. These coils may have a defect in the sealing quality at the interconnection and they lack aesthetic quality.